Spicy Curry
by NaLu.1996
Summary: Ill in bed with a high fever and cold, Natsu comes over to Lucy's house to cook her his special comfort food to make her feel better. Except Natsu's All-Fired-Up Curry bestowed terrible consequences on Lucy's condition.


"A... A-choo!" This was then followed by a fit of coughing.

Groaning, Lucy placed a tentative hand on her burning forehead. Urgh. She had caught both cold and fever, at this time of the year. And it wasn't even winter! Standing next to her was the 6-year-old blue Exceed, Happy, watching over his favourite Celestial Spirit Wizard. Her cheeks were a glowing pink. She looked pretty but was breaking out in cold sweat.

"How are you feeling, Lucy?" he asked her, concerned.

"I-I'm fine," she managed to say. "Don't worry, Happy, I'm not that sick! It's OK; you can go back to the guild now. I'll be well and swell by tomorrow."

"But I can't leave you like this, Lucy!" he said. He thought for a moment. "That's right! You haven't eaten yet, have you, Lucy?" The girl shook her head.

"I'll fly back to the guild now, but I'm going to ask Natsu to come and look after you. You need at least someone to nurse you back to health!"

Sighing, Lucy nodded and smiled gratefully at Happy. He might enjoy teasing and mocking her on occasions, but he really is a kind-hearted Exceed who cared a lot about his comrades. Really, he did. He perched on her window sill, his wings ready to soar, saying: "Natsu shall arrive very soon! And get some sleep too, Lucy."

Lucy closed her eyes the instant he left. An hour or so later, she woke up to the lingering smell of charcoal in the room. Her eyes fluttered slowly open to see Natsu sitting on a stool, who had been staring at her as she slept. A grin, stretching a mile wide on his face, comforted her.

"Afternoon, Lucy!" he greeted. "How're you feeling?"

"F-Fine, I guess... I don't feel that bad anymore. My headache's gone away too." She sat up. As she did, he pressed his forehead against hers. She blushed at his intimacy.

"Your forehead is not as hot as it was an hour ago, but you still need your rest," he told her professionally.

"O-OK."

"But first thing's first," he reminded her, pulling away. "We'd better get some food in you. What do you want to eat?"

"I don't mind. Anything will do… Wait, you cook, Natsu?" she questioned, surprised. Perhaps he was more talented than he appeared to be.

He shrugged. "A little. Not as good as Mira, though. Just wait until you try my special All-Fired-Up Curry!" Lucy's worries drooped down low and because there would be less fuss, she agreed to let him cook her something to eat. He helped her lie back down and as soon as her head touched the pillow, she was asleep.

~**XXX**~

Natsu strolled into Lucy's kitchen, surprised at how orderly it is. Unlike the kitchen at _his_ house. He inspected cupboards and the refrigerator. All he found were carrots, chilli and powder, potatoes, and milk; half of a loaf of bread, butter, condiments, noodles, some beef and flour. The whole shebang. Perfect. Everything's there. He grabbed what he needed and started to whip up his special All-Fired-Up Curry.

Four very disastrous hours later, Natsu stood in the middle of the kitchen, just staring. Staring at the enormous mess he made. Here and there you could spot the occasional dusts of flour, potato peels, spilled chili powder, burnt stove and a skyscraper of dirty dishes. Lucy is going to flip when she sees all this. In his hands he held two bowls of rice swimming in pieces of meat, curry sauce, potatoes and carrot. It smelled not too bad. Quite good actually. _Lucy will love it_, he confirmed.

He set the table, draping a pretty white laced tablecloth and even adding a few scented candles as a final touch. When everything's done and looking great, Natsu went to wake Lucy.

"Get up, Lucy." He shook her shoulders gently. No response. He tried again. "Lucy, dinner's ready." Bit by bit, Lucy began to stir and opened her eyes.

"Hey there Lucy!" Natsu was saying to her. "Did you sleep well?" The half-awaken girl, still dazed by her four hours long slumber, nodded.

"I hope you're hungry, because dinner's served and ready! Go and wash up, and then come eat."

Fifteen minutes later, Lucy, still in her pink pajamas, seated herself down. In the middle of the table sat a jug of chilled water along with two empty glasses. Natsu helped himself to a fourth serving, stuffing his face like a pig. Boy was he hungry. Tempted, Lucy sampled a spoonful of hers. The overwhelming flavour of the curry sauce hit her like a giant tsunami. Her brain exploded, her head spun like a top, her eyes teared up, her cheeks inflamed.

Clasping her throat, she gasped inaudibly, "W-W-Water." The water jug looked so far away from her. It sprouted legs and then ran away. She couldn't take it anymore. Finally when all seemed lost, she almost passed out...

Then she felt herself being dragged forward and before Lucy could focus properly, Natsu had smashed his lips against hers. The kiss had a dizzying impact on her, but Lucy didn't break away or retaliate. She melted instead; even the effect of the immensely spicy curry faded.

God was he an excellent kisser. Soon she found herself moving even closer to him, somewhat pushing him back against his chair and wrapping her arms around his neck before starting to straddle his waist. Everything happened so fast but they didn't mind. All they knew was that they enjoyed this very, very much... When they finally did separate, neither said a word.

Just looking into each other's eyes was enough to make them yearn for more. And soon, they found each other locking lips sensually again. His fingers lightly tracing patterns on her back whilst she caressed his face gently.

"I never thought my All-Fired-Up Curry can work this well to bring us together..." Natsu muttered between kisses and with that, they both laughed.


End file.
